memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/A list of Charges
Episode 2.02 Inquisition (Space) The large ship is at impulse speed. (Inside the ship) The Enterprise is docked at a hatch. (Cell) Captain Martin, Commander Kadan, Lieutenant McCabe, and Lieutenant Commander Lelfer wake up in a cell as their looking around the area a guard shows up. Are you Captain John Martin of the USS Enterprise the guard says as he looks at him. Captain Martin nods. Come with me the guard says as he opens the cell door and Captain Martin walks out of the cell and it closes as the guard leads the Captain away from half of his senior staff. (Court room 1998) The guard leads Captain Martin into a room with a block in the center and he stand on it as a holo-graphic ring goes around him and scans him. John T. Martin, Rank: Captain, place of command USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E the computer says in its female voice as the ring disappears, then four people turn around in their chairs and look down at Captain Martin. Captain Martin welcome to the chamber of the Coalition I'm sure you have questions for us but we may have to stop on that for now says Kelore as he looks at Captain Martin. Very well why did you attack my ship and where is the rest of my crew Captain Martin says as he looks at the councilors. Captain that tone of voice won't work with us as you can see your ship is disabled and your crew is well and in the cargo bays and we can depressurize that bay anytime we want so if you raise your voice with us again we'll kill your crew and we have a list of charges that you and the Enterprise have caused during her services in the Federation from the wars that were fought Shiana says as she looks at Captain Martin. That's it I don't have time for this Captain Martin says as he's about to leave Kelore stopped him. Then by leaving you're sentencing your crew to death Kelore says looking at Captain Martin. John turns and looks at him. What sentencing Captain Martin says as he looks at the three Council members. By the ruling of your choice the Enterprise will be decommissioned and your crew will be on the most dangerous planet a class-l planet on the edge of the Beta Quadrant Kelore says as he looks at him. (Earth orbit) The USS Intrepid enters Earth orbit. (Transporter room 2) Both Commander Lois Lane, Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, Vedek Kira Nerys, Commander Chloe Sullivan, and Captain Ezri Dax beam aboard the ship as Typhuss is standing waiting for them to beam aboard. Cousin hey how you doing Lois says as she hugs Typhuss. I'm doing fine, what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. (Observation lounge) Captain Kira, Commander Ellis, Lieutenant O'Neill, Lieutenant Wellington, Lieutenant Curtis, Doctor Lowes, and Lieutenant Commander Torres are sitting in their chairs about to listen to Ezri brief them on what happened to the Enterprise. Typhuss its John he was suppose to meet me for dinner at Deep Space 9 after his mission to purpose an alliance with the Galactic Coalition but he never came back from it so I sent the Aventine to his last known position and this is what they found Captain Dax shows the senior staff the sensor log of the Aventine that shows a large ship grabbing the Enterprise and beams it about as both Typhuss and B'Elanna are in shock about what they just saw. What's the Galactic Coalition? asked Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. Its a group of people from the various Federation worlds that we colonized throughout the Alpha Quadrant Ezri says looking at Typhuss. Picard looks at the staff. Three days ago they contacted Starfleet wanting to make an alliance to help us fight the Xindi-Suliban Alliance we sent the Enterprise to over see the peace talks and we've not heard from them since that's why we're sending the Intrepid to those coordinates to figure out what is going on Admiral Picard says as he looks at the senior staff. Sir if I may that ship looks very familiar Typhuss do you remember seeing a ship like that Commander Torres says as she looks at the screen. Typhuss nods at the screen. Its a Voth city ship says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. Picard looks at the screen. But how the Voth are 70,000 light-years in the Delta Quadrant Admiral Picard says as he looks at the screen then at Typhuss and Commander Torres. Voth ships use transwarp drives says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Picard. Or it could be from when the Voth came to the Alpha Quadrant a long time ago Ezri says as she looks at Typhuss. Anyway we're sending the Intrepid there and see if you can bail the Enterprise out of there and find out why the ship and crew are being charged for, I'm also sending Commander Benson and Commanders Sullivan and Lane with you Admiral Picard says as he looks at Captain Kira. We will find out what happened to the Enterprise, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Picard. (In the council chambers) All right Captain, you are and your crew were apart of the Dominion war from 2373 to 2375, when an alien race was encountered by the crew of Deep Space 9 in 2370 when then Commander Sisko took his son on a trip to the Gamma Quadrant thus losing the Galaxy-class starship Odyssey and her crew and to top it all off Commander Sisko was given the keys to a warship called the USS Defiant a warship Captain, something that Starfleet would never do in their entire years even if a alien race was about to attack us Shiana says as she looks at Captain Martin. Oh I wasn't in command of the Enterprise during the Dominion war I was on board the space station Deep Space 9 at the time of the war Captain Martin says as he looks at them.